familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donna Tubbs-Brown
Donna Tubbs-Brown is Cleveland Brown's second wife, after his first wife Loretta had an affair with one of Cleveland's old friends, Glenn Quagmire, causing them to divorce. She works as the principal's assistant at Stoolbend High School. She has two children from her previous marriage to Robert Tubbs, named Roberta and Rallo. As a result of her marriage to Cleveland, she has gained a stepson Cleveland Brown, Jr.. She appears in "The Splendid Source", having dinner with Cleveland's old friends. She still wants a real wedding gift. The Griffins, Swansons, and Quagmire had attended Cleveland and Donna's wedding in the pilot of The Cleveland Show. She is mentioned on her husband's record-your-own-message birthday card for Peter Griffin in "Baby, You Knock Me Out". Donna appears in "Cool Hand Peter" when Lois Griffin and the girls cut loose while the guys go on a road trip. Donna attends Brian's funeral in "Life of Brian". She is also seen in "Baby Got Black" sleeping when Peter, Quagmire and Joe prank call Cleveland and joins the neighbors for Thanksgiving dinner in "Turkey Guys". Fed up with Cleveland's suggestion that he do more activities with Lois in "Dr. C & The Women", Peter threatens to tell Donna about Cleveland sleeping with a stripper at his bachelor party, causing him to run and hide. After being gone for two days, Donna calls Lois who sends Peter out to search for him. Donna appears at Peter's imagined funeral in "#JOLO". In addition, Cleveland mentions that Donna's "fat aunt" is visiting. The only aunt shown originally in The Cleveland Show was her "Auntie Mama", who was actually her Uncle Kevin in disguise to give her a female role model. Donna attends Peter's backyard picnic with her family in "Hot Pocket-Dial". Later, Peter and Lois share a laugh over her wearing of shiny gold shorts during a parent-teacher conference. Cleveland reveals that Donna's mother, Dee Dee Tubbs shot and killed herself in "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!", noting that the funeral went well. In "Passenger Fatty-Seven", Lois mentions that she and the other girls had a planned trip to Donna's sister's timeshare planned. Donna has a sister named Janet. She has a crowd scene cameo in "No Giggity, No Doubt". For more information, see Donna's page on The Cleveland Show Wiki. Appearances *FG819 "The Splendid Source" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" (mentioned) *FG1008 "Cool Hand Peter" *FG1206 "Life of Brian" *FG1218 "Baby Got Black" *FG1220 "He's Bla-ack!" *FG1305 "Turkey Guys" *FG1310 "Quagmire's Mom" *FG1313 "Dr. C & The Women" (mentioned) *FG1314 "#JOLO" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1317 "Fighting Irish" *FG1318 "Take My Wife" *FG1401 "Pilling Them Softly" *FG1406 "Peter's Sister" *FG1407 "Hot Pocket-Dial" *FG1409 "A Shot in the Dark" *FG1410 "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" (mentioned) *FG1411 "The Peanut Butter Kid" *FG1416 "The Heartbreak Dog" *FG1418 "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *FG1504 "Inside Family Guy" (mentioned) *FG1505 "Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date" *FG1509 "How the Griffin Stole Christmas" *FG1510 "Passenger Fatty-Seven" *FG1514 "The Dating Game" *FG1516 "Saturated Fat Guy" (mentioned) *FG1517 "Peter's Lost Youth" (mentioned) *FG1520 "A House Full of Peters" *FG1601 "Emmy-Winning Episode" *FG1603 "Nanny Goats" *FG1604 "Follow the Money" *FG1609 "Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas" *FG1610 "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)" *FG1614 "Veteran Guy" *FG1616 ""Family Guy" Through the Years" *FG1619 "The Unkindest Cut" *FG1701 "Married...With Cancer" *FG1705 "Regarding Carter" *FG1708 "Con Heiress" (heard) *FG1714 "Family Guy Lite" *FG1715 "No Giggity, No Doubt" *FG1718 "Throw It Away" *FG1801 "Yacht Rocky" *FG1802 "Bri-Da" *FG1806 "Peter & Lois' Wedding" *FG1807 "Heart Burn" *FG1808 "Shanksgiving" *FG1809 "Christmas is Coming" *FG1810 "Connie's Celica" *FG1811 "Short Cuts" (mentioned) Category:The Cleveland Show Category:African Americans Category:Spooner Street Neighbors